Sólo Tú
by Caeli18
Summary: Carly Shay le asegura a Sam que ellas tienen un Secreto, pero Sam no recuerda absolutamente NADA. Carly le ayudará poco a poco dandole pistas para que Sam recuerde lo que ellas son, ¿Lo logrará?, tan sólo necesita recordar un Username y una Contraseña.
1. Chapter 1

**Novela**: Sólo Tú

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de iCarly no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Schneider y Nickelodeon, la historia si es mía.

**Capitulo 1**: Yo te ayudaré.

**POV SAM. **

Me dirigía a la Universidad, al parecer ya iba tarde, mientras caminaba de manera rápida hacia el salón choque con una chica.

-Lo siento –le dije, estaba a punto de marcharme cuando ella me detuvo tomando mi brazo.

-¿Sam? –pregunto la castaña confundida.

-¿Si? –respondí yo, ella me miraba raro, confundida.

-Haz vuelto –me dijo

-Si bueno, pero ya voy tarde, creo que mi clase comienza a las 8 y ya voy diez minutos tarde, ¿tu quien eres? –pregunte confundida, es obvio que ella me conoce pero yo a ella no, o tal vez si la conozco pero…

-Soy Carly Shay, ¿No me recuerdas? –preguntó ella mirándome a los ojos.

Por alguna extraña razón sentí que a la chica ya le conocía desde hace mucho tiempo pero no lograba recordar nada.

-Lo siento, no te conozco –le dije.

-No puede ser, entonces es verdad –susurró ella para sí misma pero logré escucharla.

-¿Es verdad, qué? –pregunté confundida

-Lo que te paso –me dijo ella

-Pues si, es verdad, pero se supone que no todos lo deben saber, ¿por qué tú lo sabes? –pregunté confundida.

-Es que yo soy tú amiga, tú mejor amiga y todo este tiempo nadie me permitió verte –me dijo cabizbaja.

-¿Qué? –pregunté confundida, ¿Por qué te prohibieron verme? –le pregunté

-No es un buen momento para hablar, ve a tu clase y si quieres aquí nos vemos en la hora del receso –me dijo ella.

-De acuerdo, aquí nos vemos en la hora del receso, pero… ¿A que hora es ese receso? –pregunte.

-A las 10:30 –me respondió.

-Vale, entonces nos vemos aquí a las 10:30

Me dirigí al salón, sinceramente sólo seguí la dirección que me indicó el guardia de seguridad en la entrada, la verdad es que no recordaba nada, ni el salón, ni a mis compañeros, esto era algo difícil, me sentía recién nacida.

Llegué al salón, abrí la puerta del salón de clases y todos me observaron sorprendidos, yo pregunte educadamente si podía pasar y el maestro respondió que si, indicando que tomará el asiento disponible que estaba en la segunda fila al frente.

El maestro me miró y después me hablo.

-Es un gusto tenerte aquí nuevamente

-Gracias –respondí

-¿Cómo ha marchado todo?, ¿Me recuerdas? – preguntó el maestro.

-La verdad no –respondí apenada.

-Descuida, pronto te irás familiarizando, convivirás y de pronto irás recordando algo poco a poco, sólo debes tener paciencia y ustedes chicos también deben tener paciencia con su compañera –lo último lo dijo elevando la voz para que el resto del grupo lo escuchara.

El maestro inicio su clase y yo me distraje, comencé a pensar en esa chica "Carly Shay" y en lo que me dijo, ¿Por qué le prohibirían hablarme?, ¿Qué hay de malo en ella?, si es mi mejor amiga como dijo, ¿Por qué no supe de ella en estos dos meses que la he pasado tan mal?, tantas dudas en mi cabeza y yo no lograba recordarla, y si no es verdad, si sólo lo dijo por molestarme, ¿Existe una persona tan mala como para jugar conmigo y con lo que me está pasando para decirme esas cosas que logran confundirme?, enserio que ya deseaba que se llegara la hora del receso pero cada minuto parecía que pasaba como cada un año, intenté concentrarme pero no podía, su nombre "Carly Shay" retumbaba en mi cabeza.

Por fin se llegó la hora del receso pero antes de salir mis amigas se pusieron frente a mi, Wendy y Katherine.

-Sam, que bueno que decidiste regresar hoy a la escuela –me dijo Wendy sonriendo.

-Si bueno, es que ya estaba aburriéndome en mí casa y creo que estando encerrada no lograré recordar nada –le dije mientras guardaba mi cuaderno en mi mochila.

-Y bien, ¿Tienes hambre?, vayamos a comer a tu sitio favorito –dijo Katherine

-¿Tengo un sitio favorito para comer? –pregunté confundida.

-Si, cada que hay receso te gusta que vayamos a las quesadillas que prepara la señora en la cafetería que esta a dos cuadras de aquí –respondió ella sonriendo.

-No tenía ni idea que me gustaba eso –dije riendo. En fin, ¿ustedes son mis amigas de universidad o que? –pregunté confundida.

-Somos tus amigas desde la Secundaria, Sam –respondió Wendy.

-Discúlpenme, enserio, la verdad me esfuerzo para recordar algo pero no lo logro, incluso tengo una duda que me inquieta demasiado, ya que son mis amigas desde la Secundaria, quiero preguntarle algo –dije

-Claro, pregunta lo que sea –respondió Wendy.

-¿Quién es Carly Shay? –pregunté confundida

Ambas chicas se miraron mutuamente y después volvieron la vista hacia mí.

-¿Por qué preguntas?, ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre? –me preguntó Katherine algo nerviosa.

-Antes de llegar al salón tope con esa chica y me dijo que es mi Mejor amiga, ¿la conocen? –pregunté.

-Si la conocemos, pero ella no debe hablarte, ella es mala, ella te mintió, no es tu mejor amiga, lo mejor será que no te acerques a ella, por tu bien –dijo Wendy convencida.

-¿Por mi bien?, ¿Acaso ella me hizo algo antes de que me sucediera lo que me está pasando ahora? –pregunté confundida.

-Digamos que ella no es buena influencia, simplemente te aconsejó que deberías alejarte de ella si se te acerca –dijo Katherine

-Pero y si yo quiero ser su amiga, la verdad es que siento curiosidad, incluso tengo ganas de hablarle –le dije.

De pronto ahí estaba parada en la puerta, esa chica castaña con la que choque esta mañana.

-No insistas más Sam, no dejes que ellas decidan por ti, si tú quieres hablarme, hazlo, es tu decisión, no la de ellas –dijo la castaña mientras apoyaba su mano derecha sobre una parte de la puerta mientras que con la otra sostenía su cintura.

Wendy y Katherine miraron a Carly como si se la quisieran tragar, estaban molestas.

-Es mejor que te vayas Carly, ya te dijimos que no podías acercarte a Sam –dijo Wendy

-Eso lo decide Sam, así que Sammy, tú decide, ¿No quieres hablar conmigo?, llevo 5 minutos esperándote donde quedamos y no llegabas así que por eso vine a buscarte, pero si no quieres hablar conmigo entonces me voy –dijo la castaña

Yo aún permanecía sentada observando la situación, la verdad es que sentía la necesidad de hablar con la castaña, sentía que necesitaba enserio estar con ella, tenía una curiosidad inmensa de descubrir como es ella realmente, si es mi mejor amiga o no, la verdad es que no sabía ni a quién creerle, si a mis amigas de casi toda la vida o a esta chica castaña que dice ser "Mi mejor amiga" y que a parte le prohibieron verme, y eso si que me llenaba de curiosidad, pues ¿por qué se lo han prohibido?

-Chicas, yo quiero hablar con Carly, hay muchos pensamientos en mi mente que no me dejan tranquila, así que mejor vayan a comer sin mí, yo me quedaré con ella.

-Pero Sam… -dijo Wendy pero no la dejé continuar.

-Pero nada, ustedes vayan a comer, yo quiero conocer a Carly –dije.

Wendy y Katherine se rindieron, tenían que respetar mi decisión, ellas sólo caminaron hacia donde estaba Carly para poder salir, carly se hizo a un lado y la vi sonreír, al parecer por resultar victoriosa ante la decisión que tomé, vi que Wendy le susurró algo en el oído a Carly y después se fue detrás de Katherine.

Por fin estábamos solas esa tal Carly Shay y yo, se sentó en el banco que estaba a mi lado y me sonrío.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto –me dijo, de pronto su tono de voz era muy tierno.

-¿Por qué dices que eres mi mejor amiga y te han prohibido verme? –le pregunté, enserio ya quería saber.

-Digamos que tus padres no saben de mi existencia, sólo tus amigas me conocen, ellas saben que soy perfectamente para ti, pero no te lo diré, tendré paciencia para ayudarte a recordar todo, y también para que recuerdes todo debes saber más que nada tu nombre de usuario y contraseña de tu red social, pero de una privada que tienes.

-¿Tengo una red social privada? –pregunté confundida.

-Si, una donde sólo tú y yo tenemos acceso, dónde compartimos todos nuestros secretos –dijo la castaña bajando un poco el tono de voz.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué tendría secretos exclusivos contigo?, es decir, si somos mejores amigas como dices ¿Por qué tenerlos guardados en una red social?, no entiendo nada –le dije algo desesperada, enserio no entendía nada, esto comenzaba a confundirme.

-Escucha Sam, sólo te diré que yo te ayudaré poco a poco a que recuerdes un poco sobre nosotras –me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, te tendré toda la paciencia posible, sé que no estás pasándola bien, sé que no es fácil para ti, pero eres fuerte y lucharás demasiado para recordar, y cuando por fin recuerdes como mínimo tu nombre de usuario y contraseña, al tener acceso verás de lo que hablo –me dijo mientras yo la miraba con atención.

-De acuerdo, ¿Pero de que manera me ayudarás? –pregunté

-Bueno, debes saber que tú y yo siempre nos íbamos juntas al salir de la universidad, y te contaré que es lo que me gusta, lo que te gusta, comenzaremos a conocernos, y poco a poco irás recordando cosas, ya lo verás –me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos, sentí extraño.

-Esta bien, pero, ¿Por quién te ha prohibido verme?, aún no respondes mi pregunta.

-Digamos que tus amigas, ellas ya no quieren que me acerque a ti pero les he advertido que tarde o temprano tú recordarás muchas cosas, ellas aseguran que no pero yo no iba a permitir que me alejarán de ti Sam –Respondió la castaña y la verdad sonó sincera.

La castaña sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón su teléfono celular, lo miro y se puso de pie.

-Bueno, el receso ya terminó, tengo que volver a mi salón, te espero en la salida, para irnos juntas, ¿De acuerdo? –preguntó la castaña observándome.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos hasta entonces –respondí confundida.

Se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla, sentí sus labios tan suaves y cuando me dio el beso cerré mis ojos como para disfrutarlo, ella volteo a verme y me sonrío, después Salió del salón para irse al suyo.

Sentí tan extraño, ese beso me dejo aún más confundida, sentía un cosquilleo, seguro sólo tenía hambre pero no iba a ir a comer sin antes haber charlado con esta castaña, en fin, ahora esperare hasta la hora de la salida y llegar a mi casa para comer, ah y obvio también esperare la hora de la salida para verme con Shay.

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, la verdad no acostumbro a escribir capítulos largos, es una manía :P, dejen un Review para hacerme saber si la continuo o no =(. Chao!, ojala la lean D:


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: **Grasitos.

**P.O.V CARLY.**

El recesó terminó, me despedí de Sam y quedamos en vernos en la hora de la Salida, al llegar a mi salón me senté en mi banco y me puse a pensar en como le haría para ayudar a Sam, ella tarde o temprano tenía que recordar todo, tiene que recordar quién soy yo, que somos ella y yo, la verdad me duele demasiado el saber que ella no recuerda ni la mitad de su vida, maldigo aquel día que viajó y sufrió ese accidente, al principio creí que era mentira pero hoy que la vi lo compruebo, ella perdió la memoria y probablemente no logrará recordar toda su vida ya hecha, y eso lo sé porque escuché a sus tontas amigas comentarlo.

_Wendy y Katherine me miraban como si me quisieran comer viva, estaban molestas, pues mi Sammy decidió que quería hablar conmigo, la verdad es que eso me lleno de satisfacción, un gran punto a mi favor._

_-Es mejor que te vayas Carly, ya te dijimos que no podías acercarte a Sam –me dijo la tal Wendy esa que prohibió acercarme a Sam._

_-Eso lo decide Sam, así que Sammy, tú decide, ¿No quieres hablar conmigo?, llevo 5 minutos esperándote donde quedamos y no llegabas así que por eso vine a buscarte, pero si no quieres hablar conmigo entonces me voy –dije directo a Sam. _

_Espere varios segundos para escuchar la respuesta de Sam._

_-Chicas, yo quiero hablar con Carly, hay muchos pensamientos en mi mente que no me dejan tranquila, así que mejor vayan a comer sin mí, yo me quedaré con ella. –Soltó Sam, y la verdad eso me hizo sentirme Victoriosa. _

_-Pero Sam… -dijo Wendy pero sam no permitió que Wendy terminará la oración. _

_-Pero nada, ustedes vayan a comer, yo quiero conocer a Carly –dijo Sam, dándole fin a la conversación. _

_Wendy y Katherine se rindieron, tenían que respetar la decisión, ellas sólo caminaron hacia donde estaba yo para poder salir, me hice a un lado y sonreí, resulté victoriosa ante la decisión que tomó Sam, y cuando la tal Wendy se me acercó me susurró una amenaza al oído._

_-Más te vale que no le digas nada a Sam, podría afectarle. –según ella lo dijo en un tono intimidante pero ya no le tuve miedo y tampoco sería tan estúpida como para soltarle a Sam lo que soy para ella, lo que somos. _

Recordar eso me hacía querer explotar del coraje, esa Wendy si que trataría de hacer hasta lo imposible para que Sam no recuerde nada, y ¿Por qué?, muy fácil, es homofóbica y trataría de presentarle un millón de hombres a Sam con tal de que mi Sammy no fuera Bisexual, aunque no lo es, ni siquiera es lesbiana, tan sólo es Sam, y me ama a mí, ¿Es tan difícil de explicar?, en fin, ahora debo manejar las cosas con calma, tenerle la paciencia posible a Sam para que logré recordar lo que somos.

-Hey Shay, ¿Por qué tan pensativa? –dijo Missy interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? –pregunté confundida y después ya regrese al mundo. –Pensaba en Sam –le respondí.

-¿Pudiste hablar con ella? –preguntó Missy, mientras se sentaba a un lado de mi, en su banco.

-Si, y bueno, la verdad ella no recuerda nada, estoy pensando en como hacerle para ayudarle a recordar todo lo que hemos vivido juntas –respondí.

-Muy sencillo, sólo cuéntale paso a paso como se conocieron, pero no todo, tú déjaselo de tarea, dile que trate de recordar, le darás pistas y ella tiene que poner a trabajar su memoria –respondió Missy.

-No es mala idea, lo intentaré hoy, quedamos de vernos en la hora de la Salida e irnos juntas –le respondí.

-Entonces perfecto, sólo ten paciencia, ella lo recordará, ya verás –me Ánimo Missy.

-Gracias –respondí.

-Por cierto, ¿Y sus amigas, Wendy y Katherine?, ¿Qué harás con ellas? –preguntó Missy confundida.

-Descuida, Sam ya le dijo a sus amiguitas que me quiere hablar, me quiere conocer, así que sus amiguitas no tuvieron otra opción más que aceptar. –respondí orgullosa de mí misma.

**P.O.V. SAM. **

La clase enserio que es aburrida, ¿Cuándo piensa callarse la maestra?, guau, creo que sólo estoy desesperada y ya quiero salir para encontrarme con Carly, por alguna extraña razón necesito verla de nuevo, hablar con ella, porque me hace sentir bien.

Restaba tan sólo una hora de clase y vaya que se me estaba haciendo eterno este día, el maestro dijo que ya podíamos salir, ¡Vaya, ya era hora!,

-Espera Sam –me detuvo Wendy tomándome el brazo.

-¿Si? –pregunté yo confundida.

-No te puedes ir sola, te acompañaremos –dijo en plural señalando a Katherine.

-Lo siento chicas, me iré con Carly –respondí.

-¿Qué?, Pero Sam, Carly no es buena influencia para ti –dijo Wendy.

-Wendy, no funcionará, ya te dije que tarde o temprano Sam recordará todo –dijo Carly mientras comenzaba a entrar al salón y a acercarse poco a poco a nosotras.

Wendy puso los ojos en blanco, estaba molesta, de nuevo.

-¿Nos vamos? –Me preguntó Carly.

-Claro –respondí. Tomé mi mochila, y me despedí de mis amigas con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana chicas –les dije a Wendy y Katherine, Después me dispuse a seguir a Carly.

Carly y yo Salimos de la Universidad, nos dirigíamos a la parada del Bus, durante el camino comenzamos a charlar.

-Bien Sam, entonces, ¿Qué haz logrado recordar durante estos meses? -me preguntó Carly.

-Bueno, la verdad no mucho, sólo he recordado lo que he vivido con mi familia, y muy poco, pero de la escuela nada, ni si quiera recuerdo a Wendy y Katherine, y todo esto me desespera, es tan terrible estar así –respondí en un tono desanimado.

-Bueno, yo te ayudaré poco a poco, como te dije, tú y yo tenemos una Red Social privada, sólo tú y yo tenemos acceso a ella, pero para que sepas de que trata debes recordar el Username y la Contraseña, pero sé que no lograrás recordarla en tan poco tiempo, por eso te ayudaré, comenzaré a darte pistas, ¿Te parece? –me propuso shay, y vaya que la idea no estaba tan mal, pero ¿Por qué rayos tenemos una red social privada?, que tontería.

-De acuerdo, me encanta la idea –respondí a Shay.

Por fin llegamos a la parada del Bus, después de caminar unas 4 cuadras

-Bien Sam, si tienes tú ficha de autobús, ¿cierto? –preguntó Carly con aquel tonó dulce que por alguna razón comenzaba a encantarme.

-Si, claro que tengo mi ficha de autobús –respondí sonriendo.

-Excelente –respondió shay y seguido guiñó el ojo izquierdo.

El autobús por fin llegó, ambas subimos y Shay me tomó de la mano para dirigirme a los asientos que se encontraban de lado derecho, me puso cerca de la ventana y ella se sentó a un lado de mí.

-Ojala pudieras recordar lo que pasó en este autobús –dijo carly de repente.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté confundida.

-Digamos que pasaron muchas cosas increíbles, una de ellas es que aquí nos hablamos por primera vez –me dijo.

-Ojala pudiera recordarlo –le dije apenada.

-Ya lo recordarás, sólo es cuestión de tiempo –me dijo. – ¡Oye!, Tengo una idea. Soltó Carly de pronto.

-¿Qué idea? –le pregunté.

De su mochila sacó una pequeña libreta color rosa, de algunas 50 hojas, las hojas de la libretita eran también de color rosita.

-Mira, aquí –dijo señalando la libreta. –Anotaras todas las pistas que te iré dando para que intentes recordar, ¿De acuerdo? –propuso la castaña.

-Me parece una buena idea, claro, acepto –respondí alegre.

-Bueno, entonces anota, una pista es que debes recordar el Username y la contraseña de la Red Social –

Pero que extraño, ¿Por qué tenemos una Red Social privada?, no entiendo nada, odio estar así, me siento inútil. Mientras pensaba eso me dispuse a anotar lo que Carly dicto, colocándole el número uno como pista.

-Listo, ya lo anoté –le dije.

-Y la segunda pista es que la primera vez que nos hablamos fue en este autobús, y tú debes recordar como fue –me dijo.

-De acuerdo, listo, ya está anotado –le dije.

El camino se me hizo tan corto, ir platicando con Carly sobre sus gustos e intereses hizo que me conectara con ella de inmediato, teníamos pocas cosas en común pero me llamó la atención lo que a ella le gusta, y de pronto sentí como si la conociera de toda la vida, es tan raro esto.

-Bueno, ya casi tengo que bajarme –le dije de pronto.

-Lo sé, antes de que lo hagas, prométeme que mañana tomarás el autobús más temprano para encontrarnos y llegar juntas a la escuela –

-Te lo prometo- le dije sonriendo.

-Toma –me dijo, mientras me daba un grasito bajo en grasa, según leí en esa envoltura.

-¿Por qué me das esto? –le pregunté.

-Cómelo, averígualo, y sabrás por que. –me dijo sonriendo y de pronto el autobús se detuvo, ya era hora de que yo me bajará.

Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla de Carly y de pronto sentí tanta alegría, como si quisiera festejar o algo por dentro.

Bajé del autobús y tan sólo caminé dos cuadras para llegar a mi casa, al llegar entré y encontré a mi madre en la cocina.

-¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó mi madre acercándose para recibirme depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

-Muy bien mamá, no será tan difícil acoplarme después de todo, aunque si me desespera esta situación de no poder recordar muchas cosas –le dije.

-Tranquila hija, ten paciencia, es cuestión de tiempo, ya verás que poco a poco tal vez vayas recordando algunas cosas –me dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba.

De pronto me di cuenta que ella menciono "Tal vez", no entendí eso, es decir, Tal vez recuerde o Tal vez no, o ¿Cómo?

-Oye mamá –le dije mientras me soltaba de su abrazo. -¿Cómo que tal vez?, ¿Qué te dijo el Dr, exactamente? –le pregunté confundida.

-Pues dijo que tengas paciencia, es todo, no te desesperes –me respondió mi madre.

-¿pero si lograré recordar todo, verdad? –le pregunté mientras al mismo tiempo con temor presentía lo malo, presentía que tal vez no recordaría nada, que desesperación. –Dime la verdad –le dije con un tono entre cortado.

-El Doctor no está seguro, el dice que está en un "veremos", tal vez si recuerdes un poco, tal vez nada –respondió mi madre nerviosa, con un tono serio.

-Pondré de mi parte para tratar de recordar todo mamá, ahora iré a mi cuarto, me tomaré el medicamento y haré tarea –le dije.

Antes de subir las escaleras para ir al 2º piso mi madre me cuestiono por lo que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? –preguntó

-Ah!, es un grasito, me lo regalo una amiga –le respondí.

-Ah bueno, ve a tu cuarto, yo te aviso cuando esté lista la comida –me dijo mi madre.

-De acuerdo –fue lo último que respondí y me dispuse a subir a mi habitación.

Llegué a mi cuarto, me senté en mi cama y coloqué mi mochila enfrente de mí para sacar lo necesario para hacer mi tarea, observe el grasito que dejé a un lado de mí y lo tomé nuevamente, lo abrí, de pronto tuve la necesidad de querer comérmelo desesperadamente, así que lo abrí de inmediato y lo devoré.

-Pero, ¿Qué rayos? –pregunté confundida después de haber terminado ese grasito. –Está delicioso, lo amo –me dije a mi misma.

Y entonces fue que recordé a Carly, ella me lo dio y dijo que averiguara el por qué, y creo que es más que obvio, yo amo los grasitos, los amo, son mis bebés, si así es, yo los amo, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Grité de la emoción, recordé algo más y tan pronto, esto es increíble.

Saqué la libretita rosita donde anoté las pistas que me dio Carly, me dispuse a leerlas una y otra vez pero no recordaba nada.

En mi desesperación arrojé la libretita.

-Rayos, ¿Por qué no logro recordar algo? ¿Qué red social tenemos Carly y yo? ¿y por qué es privada?, Agh!, -lo dije enojada, desesperada, estresada.

-Cálmate Sam –me dije, 10 segundos después caminé hacia donde arrojé la libretita y la cogí.

Escuché que mi madre grito mencionando que la comida estaba lista.

-Ya voy Ma' –fue lo que respondí gritando para que mi madre me escuchará.

Antes de bajar a comer, observé la libretita.

-Debes tener paciencia, Sam –me susurré a mí misma. –Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, como dijo Carly.

Dejé la libretita sobre mi cama y me dispuse a bajar a comer, y eso era todo, tan sólo tengo que tranquilizarme, tener paciencia, poco a poco iré recordando, no debo desesperarme, el día de hoy con ese grasito que me dio Carly logré recordar algo más, recordé que amo los grasitos, así que es un gran avance.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo dos, dejen review o algo. Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: **Once, Once, Pide un Deseo.

**P.O.V SAM.**

_Entre risas y demás me encontraba con una persona, nos encontrábamos encima de una cama, no entendía el tono de su voz pero me sentía tan bien, tan viva, tan segura, tan contenta de estar con esa persona, me hacía cosquillas y yo también, de pronto me recostó en la cama, se puso encima de mí, pero estaba obscuro, me besó, sentí unos suaves labios, y enseguida susurró hermosas palabras que hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara de la emoción._

_-Te amo –susurró cerca de mis labios y depositó otro suave beso._

_-¿Nuestro amor es eterno, cierto? –me preguntó, pero no lograba reconocer el tono de su voz. _

_-Así es mi amor –le respondí_

_Y enseguida depositó otro suave beso en mis labios._

_-Te amo –le dije. Y busqué sus labios para plasmarle un beso suave._

_Acarició mi mejilla y después comenzó a alejarse. _

_-No te vayas –le dije tomando su mano, la cual se sentía muy suave. _

_-Tengo que hacerlo, nos vemos después –me respondió, pero su tono de voz era imposible de identificar._

_-Te amo –le dije. –No quiero que te vayas, quédate conmigo y dime ¿Quién eres?, por favor –insistí._

_-Adiós –fue lo último que me dijo, se bajó de la cama y yo me puse de pie de inmediato, encendí la luz y comencé a buscar a esa persona._

_-¿Quién rayos eres? –pregunté estando ahí sola en esa habitación que no era la mía, no lograba reconocerla. _

Y de pronto ya estaba retorciéndome en mi cama insistiendo con los ojos cerrados, preguntando "¿Quién eres?" una y otra vez de manera desesperada.

De pronto abrí los ojos, desperté. Me senté en mi cama recargando mi espalda en la cabecera. Sujete mi cabeza con ambas manos, comenzaba a dolerme un poco.

-¿Pero que rayos?, que sueño tan extraño, ¿o pesadilla? –me dije a mí misma masajeando mi cabeza.

Observé mi buró y el pequeño reloj marcaba las 3:00 a.m. Aún era de madrugada, decidí recostarme de nuevo para volver a dormirme, ese sueño fue extraño, y me dejó confundida, pero prefiero dormir , no le daré mucha importancia.

Después de varias horas desperté, ya era hora de alistarme e ir a la universidad, y obvio tengo que hacer todo rápido para encontrarme con Carly en el bus.

Ya estaba más que lista para encontrarme con Carly, ya me encontraba esperando el bus en la parada. De pronto vi que venía y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse de la emoción, sentía demasiadas ganas de verla.

Subí al bus y fue entonces que la vi, ahí estaba ella sentada haciéndome una señal de que me sentará con ella, pero de pronto sentí que tuve como un recuerdo, es como si ese momento ya lo hubiera vivido, quedé congelada unos segundos pero de inmediato volví a mí y caminé hacia donde estaba Carly. Me senté cerca de la ventana del bus y nuestra conversación comenzó.

-Hola Sam, ¿Cómo amaneciste? –preguntó ella con una voz tan dulce, tan tierna.

-Muy bien, algo confundida por un sueño que tuve, pero no creo que sea importante –le respondí.

-¿Qué soñaste? –

-Pues fue algo extraño, estaba con alguien en una habitación que por cierto desconozco, y me decía ese alguien un "te amo", y yo también se lo respondía, pero se fue, y no supe quien era –le conté.

-¿Y cómo era la habitación? –preguntó Carly.

-Pues, no lo recuerdo, la mayor parte de mi sueño fue en la oscuridad –respondí confundida.

-Bueno, si es raro, mejor olvídalo, sólo fue un sueño –me dijo ella.

Carly sacó su botellita de agua de su mochila.

-¿Y lograste recordar algo, Sam? –me preguntó ella mientras comenzaba a abrir su botella de agua.

-Pues si, con el grasito que me diste ayer, lo devoré, me hiciste recordar que los amo –le dije sonriendo.

-Eso me alegra, es un gran avance –respondió, y comenzó a beber de su botella de agua.

-Si, pero, oye, tengo una pregunta, no sabes si tengo o tuve un novio recientemente –le pregunte y ella se atraganto que casi escupía el agua, comenzó a toser y yo sólo le di unas palmaditas en su espalda.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunté.

-Si, estoy bien –respondió ella en un tono medio molesto, como si le faltara aire para poder hablar.

-Y bueno… -dije yo, para que ella respondiera a mi pregunta.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Sam? –preguntó Carly, y su tono ya no era dulce.

-Bueno, es que quiero saberlo, sentí curiosidad –le dije.

-Pues no Sam, no tienes novio –respondió ella y su tonó seguía siendo el mismo, muy duro y como si estuviera molesta.

-De acuerdo, pero no era para que te enojaras –le dije.

-No estoy enojada, es sólo que, pues tu pregunta y lo del agua, bueno equis, olvídalo, simplemente no estoy enojada –me dijo ella, pero no quedé convencida de todos modos.

-Bueno, mejor cuéntame, ¿Qué tal dormiste? –le pregunté, para cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Dormí bien –respondió ella, y no dijo más nada.

-Ah bueno, yo también –le dije.

-Sam, escucha, perdón ¿si?, simplemente esta situación me molesta, el que tu no recuerdes casi nada me pone triste, y después enojada, pero prometí tenerte toda la paciencia del mundo, así que mejor te contaré algo sobre nosotras para ver si logras recordar algo más, ¿Qué te parece? –me dijo ella.

-Me parece bien, no tengo nada que perdonarte Shay –le respondí con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Llegamos a la Universidad, nos bajamos del bus y antes de ir cada quién a su salón Shay y yo quedamos en el acuerdo de vernos en la hora del receso.

Llegué al salón y ahí se encontraban mis amigas Wendy y Katherine.

-Hey Sam, ¿Tú llegando temprano? –preguntó Wendy confundida.

-¿Por qué?, ¿nunca llego temprano o que? –respondí

-Pues normalmente no –respondió Katherine.

-Es que me vine con Carly –le dije.

-Ah con razón –dijo Wendy poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué Carly no les cae bien? Y ahora que lo recuerdo, ella me dijo que ustedes saben perfectamente lo que ella es para mí, así que, ¿Qué es ella para mí? –les pregunté.

-Mira, Carly es una persona que te hizo cambiar cuando aún no te pasaba lo del accidente, sólo te la pasabas con ella, te manipulaba, y al parecer de nuevo lo está haciendo, te está manipulando –respondió Wendy molesta.

-Pero, ¿Qué es ella para mí? –pregunté confundida.

Wendy ya no pudo responder porque la maestra llegó al salón y pidió que todos tomáramos asiento.

Las primeras clases pasaron como una eternidad, enserio eran tan aburridas, pero bueno, ya por fin se llegó la hora del receso.

Carly llegó a mi salón y de nuevo se vio frente a frente con mis amigas Wendy y Katherine.

-¿Tú aquí? –le preguntó Wendy enojada.

-¿Ya perdiste la costumbre o que, Wendy? –le respondió Carly con una pregunta.

-Si, ya la había perdido –le respondió Wendy

Yo sólo las observaba, no sabía que decir.

-¿Vienes, Sam? –me preguntó Carly.

-Claro –le respondí.

-Pero Sam… –Se opuso Wendy.

-Tú siempre vienes a comer con nosotras –siguió Katherine con la oración.

-¿En serio? –pregunté confundida.

-Eso era antes de que me conociera, recuerden que después Sam sólo comenzó a salir conmigo –intervino Carly.

-Chicas, a parte yo ya había quedado con Carly de que nos veríamos en el receso.

-Está bien, Sam, es tu decisión –dijo Wendy.

Su tono no parecía molesto, sonó comprensible, así que no me sentí tan mal.

Carly y yo llegamos a un lugar que me parecía familiar, era una pequeña cafetería llamada "Once, Once, pida su deseo", que nombre tan extraño.

Ambas nos sentamos en una mesa para dos, de esas pequeñas mesitas bonitas.

-Y bien, ¿Si sabes que pedirás, Sam? –me preguntó Carly.

-La verdad no, ¿Qué es lo que siempre pido? –le pregunté.

-Siempre pides un cappuccino y tus galletas favoritas que son las de coco, ah y otra pista es el nombre de esta cafetería –me dijo Shay sonriendo.

-Entonces anotaré la pista en la libretita que me diste –le dije, mientras sacaba la libretita de mi mochila.

Llegó el mesero y tomó nuestra orden.

-¿Y por qué el nombre de esta cafetería es una pista? –le pregunté a Shay.

-Eso lo sabes tu perfectamente, debes recordarlo –respondió ella, sonriendo.

El mesero llegó con nuestra orden, mi cappuccino y mis galletas y a Carly le llevó el café con moka junto con galletas de avena.

-¿Odias las galletas de coco, cierto? –le pregunté

Ella me miró sorprendida.

-¿Lo recordaste? –me preguntó ella sorprendida.

-No, lo sospeché. –le respondí.

-Bueno, si, y también hay una historia al respecto –dijo, mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

-¿Debo averiguarlo? –le pregunté.

-Si, así que anótalo como otra pista más –me dijo ella sonriendo.

Sonreí, la vi a los ojos y pude ver que estaban llorosos, le brillaban, me quedé contemplándola, viéndola a esos hermosos ojos, su mirada era hermosa, ella también veía mis ojos, ambas sonreímos.

-Ansío que recuerdes muy pronto todo, Sam. –Me dijo ella y no me quitaba la mirada de los ojos.

-Yo también ansío recordar todo, Carly –le respondí.

Y de verdad ansío recordar todo, tengo ganas de saber porque cada que la veo se me acelera el corazón de la emoción, porque ella sabe tanto sobre mí, quiero recordar ese username y contraseña, ya quiero saber con claridad, todo.

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo 3, ojala lo lean y si pueden un Review porfis :D. ¿siii? xD. **

**PD: Este capitulo lo cambié de nombre tres veces, jajaja, killme plz. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: **Pues aquí les traigo el capitulo 4 de esta historia, gracias a esas personitas que dejaron Review, me motivan para seguir escribiendo :**P**, y pues si hay personas que leen mi fic y no pueden dejar Review pues que mala onda pero Gracias **:D**, en fin, sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el cap.

**Capitulo 4**: El Libro.

**POV SAM. **

La verdad es que está clase no es tan aburrida, el escuchar a la maestra hablar sobre el tema de la comunicación y los problemas que existen a través de ella es interesante, me llama mucho la atención, pero la verdad es que ansío que termine, ya quiero verme con Carly en la salida, ella prometió que hoy me daría una pista más, una de las más importantes.

Saqué la libretita pequeña que me dio Shay y doy un vistazo para ver cuantas pistas tengo anotadas, y hasta hoy tengo: 1. La Red social privada que tengo, 2. Recordar la primera vez que nos hablamos en el bus, 3. Once, Once, pide un deseo y galletas de coco de Shay, aunque pensándolo bien, ese sueño que tuve puede ser alguna señal, así que también lo incluiré en las pistas, así que llevo 5. El sueño.

Después de varios minutos la maestra dio por terminada la clase, así que nos dio la salida temprano, antes de salir del salón mis amigas Wendy y Katherine me detuvieron.

-Oye Sam, ¿Vienes con nosotras? –preguntó Wendy.

-Iremos por un helado –siguió Katherine.

-Lo siento pero no puedo, quedé de ir con Carly a un lugar el cual no me ha dicho pero ya le dije que si iría –les respondí.

Vi que ambas pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, me voy –les dije.

Salí del salón y me dirigí al de Carly para esperarla afuera de el. Faltaba tan sólo algunos minutos pero aún así comenzaba a desesperarme.

**POV CARLY.**

Ya faltaban pocos minutos para salir, este maestro que no da por terminada la clase, en fin, mejor tendré paciencia y esperaré a que ya sea la hora para salir.

Por fin pasaron los minutos restantes y salí de inmediato del salón, ahí afuera se encontraba Sam esperándome.

-¿Acabas de salir? –le pregunté

-No, la verdad es que llevo como diez minutos esperándote, salí temprano –me respondió.

-Lo siento, pero es que el Prof. Que no daba por terminada la clase y bueno, en serio perdón –le dije.

-Descuida, en fin, ¿nos vamos? –me preguntó con un tono amable y comprensible.

-Claro, te llevaré a ese dichoso lugar, en el cual te daré una de las pistas más importantes –le respondí.

Sam y yo comenzamos a caminar por algunas cuadras las cuales ella definitivamente no recordaba, la vi un poco nerviosa, asustada.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunté.

-Bueno, es que no sé donde estamos, ¿Cómo regresaré a mi casa?, ¿Qué bus debo tomar? –me dijo ella toda ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez.

-Tranquila Sam –tomé su mano. –Nos iremos juntas, yo si sé como regresar, estás conmigo y nada malo pasará –le dije.

-De acuerdo, me tranquilizo, pero dime, ¿A dónde vamos? –me preguntó ella.

-Ya casi llegamos, y sabrás –le respondí.

Seguimos caminando y Sam ya por fin se tranquilizó. Y por fin le indiqué que nos detuviéramos en cierto lugar.

**POV SAM. **

Por fin Carly se detuvo y me di cuenta a que lugar llegamos, era una pequeña librería.

-Bien Sam, es aquí, llegamos –me dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Y por qué vinimos a una librería? –pregunté confundida.

-Entremos y adentro te diré por qué –me dijo ella.

Yo sólo la seguí, al entrar había un silencio total.

Había una pequeña recepción y Carly se dirigió ahí donde se encontraba una señora anciana de algunos 60 años de edad, cabello blanco canoso completamente extremadamente corto.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle? –le preguntó la señora a Carly.

-Necesito un pase doble a la pequeña cafetería de la librería –le dijo Carly. Yo sólo estaba a un lado de ella escuchando atentamente.

-Claro, aquí tienes –le dijo la señora dándole el pase.

-Gracias –respondió Carly.

Después me indicó que la siguiera.

Nos dirigimos hasta el fondo de la librería, era ahí donde se encontraba dicha cafetería, al llegar había otra pequeña recepción donde se encontraba una chica joven, muy bonita, de cabello color negro absolutamente de piel blanca.

-Pase para dos –le dijo Carly.

La joven recepcionista le sonrío, reviso el pase y después le respondió a Carly.

-Adelante

-Gracias –respondió Shay. –Ven conmigo Sam.

**POV CARLY. **

Sam se limitó a seguirme, al entrar a la cafetería le indiqué que se sentará en aquella mesa que se encontraba cerca de la ventana.

Esta no era como una cafetería cualquiera, aquí era una cafetería de librería cuya descripción era dónde había mesas para dos personas, un lugar dónde se podía disfrutar de la lectura mientras tomabas un delicioso café, pero más que nada, un lugar para enamorados, y lo mejor de todo es que aquí no te pedían guardar silencio.

Me dirigí a la pequeña barra donde se encontraba una máquina don diferentes tipo de café, le serví a Sam su Cappuccino y yo me serví un poco de chocolate, no tenía ganas de café en lo absoluto.

Regrese con ella y le di su café.

-Aún no entiendo que hacemos aquí –me dijo Sam.

-Ten paciencia Sam, tómale a tu café, ya vuelvo –le dije.

En esa pequeña cafetería se encontraban pocos libros pero muy importantes, comencé a buscar dicho libro que resultaría ser la pista más importante para Sam.

Después de buscar como por 10 minutos ese libro por fin lo encontré, después me dirigí con Sam

-Listo, encontré lo que buscaba –le dije mientras me sentaba frente a ella.

-¿Y que buscabas? –

-Esto –le dije mostrando un libro delgado de 211 páginas.

-¿Un libro? –preguntó Sam confundida.

-Si, un libro

-¿Por qué?

-Este libro es una de las pistas más importantes, primero porque bueno, a ti no te gusta leer, pero hace meses tú y yo leímos este libro juntas –le dije.

**POV SAM.**

¿Yo leer un libro?, pero por favor, no leo ni el periódico, ni los instructivos. Sé que perdí la memoria pero a pesar de eso sé perfectamente que no me gusta leer, me da flojera, los únicos que leí fueron los cuentos del Oso Juancho 1,2 y 3, el regreso, pero hasta ahí.

-¿Y de que trata el libro? –le pregunté a Shay.

-Y ahí está lo importante, no te diré de que trata, tu debes recordarlo, el libro se llama "Infinito", sólo eso te puedo dar de pista, y no se te ocurra hacer trampa buscando reseñas en internet, porque de todos modos no lo entenderías –me dijo Shay, sonó en un tono amenazador.

-Entonces, ¿Ni si quiera podré leerlo? –le pregunté.

-No Sam, no podrás leerlo, tienes que recordar de que trata este libro, es como la historia de nuestra vida, es todo lo que te puedo decir –dijo Shay mientras sostenía el libro a la altura de su barbilla mostrándome el titulo.

El libro era color rojo obscuro, con el titulo escrito en cursiva y simplemente un dibujo del signo Infinito, pero ¿Qué mierda?, ¿Por qué el libro se llama así?, no me da ni la más mínima pista de lo que pueda tratar.

-Es que se me hace imposible, no podré recordarlo, Carly, necesito leer el libro –le dije.

-Si podrás recordarlo, Sam, y prométeme que no lo leerás, prométeme que no harás trampa; que no buscaras en algún sitio su reseña.

No sé como rayos le hizo esta chica pero me ha convencido.

-Te lo prometo, Carly. –le respondí.

-Confío en ti –me dijo.

Y ahora ya he prometido algo, no leeré ese libro, vaya que Carly tiene persuasión.

**POV CARLY. **

Sé que Sam cumplirá su promesa, la conozco demasiado bien, ella jamás rompería una promesa, yo sé lo que tengo, por Dios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y hasta aquí el capítulo cuatro, gracias por pasarse por aquí :).

**Nota**: El libro es un invento mío, sólo existe en la historia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**: ¿Quién es ese tal Patrick?

**Disclaimer: Pues iCarly no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, todo es propiedad de Dan Schneider (troll) y Nickelodeon. **

**Nota: Sé que tardé mucho en actualizar, estuve en semana de exámenes así que no tenía chance pero como hoy terminó esa semana pues ya tuve tiempo :P. **

**Nota 2: Gracias a los que están leyendo mi historia, cada vez se pone un poco más confusa, pero ya pronto Sam, recordará y ya pasarán un poco más de situaciones que bueeeno creo que serán interesantes, ojala la sigan leyendo hasta el final, bueno ya me despido, espero no tardar en actualizar, ya que lo hago cada 7 o 10 días, pero si me tardo culpen a mis maestros por dejar mucha tarea y exámenes, :P, bueno ya me retiro, Bye. **

* * *

**POV SAM. **

_Me encontraba dentro de un auto junto con dos personas, alguien al volante, otra en la parte de atrás y yo de co-piloto. _

_Quién iba al volante y yo brindamos con nuestra botella de cerveza y dimos un trago._

_-A tu pareja tampoco le gustará esto, Sam –me gritó quién iba atrás._

_-Oh calla, no se enterará –le dije._

_De pronto nos encontrábamos en una situación distinta, el chico que iba al volante aceleró más rápido. _

_-Diablos, Patrick, detente ¡ahora! –le grité más fuerte._

_-Pero, ¿Qué mierda? –dijo él. –No puedo frenar, Sam._

_-Si, muy gracioso, frena –le ordené. _

_-Te lo juro, Sam, ¡no puedo frenar! –grito desesperadamente._

_-Patrick, ¡frena! –gritó quién iba atrás asustada. Y por lo que pude captar, era una chica._

_Patrick comenzó a pisar el freno desesperadamente._

_-¡No funciona! –gritó asustado._

_De pronto sólo cubrí mi rostro con ambos brazos y después sólo vi una luz blanca, y Desperté._

Mi respiración era agitada, encendí la lámpara que se encontraba en mi buro izquierdo de inmediato.

-¿Qué fue eso? –me pregunté a mí misma asustada y confundida. Observé mi buro izquierdo, vi la hora en ese pequeño reloj y marcaba las 4:09 a.m.

El sueño fue tan extraño, ni siquiera parecía un sueño, era como si ya lo hubiera vivido. Esas personas que aparecieron en mi sueño, siento que les conozco, pero de ¿Dónde? Yo sólo sé que perdí la memoria en un accidente, pero mi madre no me quiso hablar de ello al respecto, será que lo qué soñé más bien fue una visión de mi accidente. Y ahora de nuevo tantas dudas comenzaban a surgir en mi cabeza, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna, así que lo mejor será que me duerma, y ya más tarde le preguntaré a mi madre sobre este asunto, ella debe saber algo.

Y ahora de nuevo alistándome para un día más de escuela, salí de mi habitación lista y bajé hacia la cocina donde me esperaba mi madre con el desayuno.

-Oye mamá, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, ya lo estás haciendo, ¿no? –respondió ella, que se encontraba aún cerca de la estufa.

-¿Sabes cómo fue mi accidente?

Ella volteó, me observó por 5 segundos, suspiro y respondió.

-Sí

Fue todo lo que me respondió.

-¿Y me puedes contar? –le pregunté.

Ella seguía atenta a lo que cocinaba.

-No, lo mejor será que ya termines tu desayuno, se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela

-Pero aún hay tiempo y yo quiero saber…

-Pero nada, termina tu desayuno y olvida ese tema –me dijo.

-Al menos dime, ¿Quién es Patrick? –le pregunté alterada.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre? –me preguntó mi madre confundida.

-De un sueño que tuve.

-No sé quién sea Patrick, y mejor ya ve a cepillar tus dientes o haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero rápido, porque después se te pasará el autobús –me dijo mi madre.

Ya no quise seguir preguntándole, era obvio que seguiría esquivando el tema, tendría que averiguar esto por mi cuenta.

* * *

**POV CARLY.**

Sam subió al autobús, no se veía alegre o contenta como aquellas ocasiones. Le pregunté que qué le pasaba pero sólo contestó con un "nada, todo bien". Pero en mi caso es que a mi si me pasaba algo y se lo quería compartir, así que comencé a contarle.

-Y entonces mi hermano dijo que mi abuelo quiere venir a visitarme unos días, pero le dije que no, yo no lo quiero ver, ¿Tú que me recomiendas, Sam? –le pregunté, sé que ella da los mejores consejos y podrá ayudarme.

-Ah si, bueno, dile que sí –me dijo.

-¿Y por qué crees que si?, te acabo de contar de cómo es mi abuelo, Sam –le dije.

-Bueno, entonces dile que no y ya –me respondió algo distraída, bueno, mejor dicho muy distraída.

-Oye Sam, yo sé que a ti te pasa algo, dime ¿Qué tienes?, confía en mí –le dije.

-No me pasa nada, en serio –me respondió ella intentando tener seguridad en su forma de hablar, pero no me convencí.

-Sam, te conozco demasiado bien, créeme, sé todo de ti, y ahora mismo sé que algo te inquieta, ¿Dime qué? –le pregunté, cambié mi tono de voz un poco más grueso, para sonar como dándole una orden.

-Bueno, es que tuve un sueño, y me dejó confundida, fue extraño –me dijo.

-¿Un sueño sobre qué?, ¿A caso algo relacionado con el libro? –le pregunté.

-No, nada que ver, este sueño fue posiblemente la visión de mi accidente

Al escuchar eso mi reacción fue poniendo un rostro de sorprendida, si Sam llega a recordar parte de su accidente recordará a esos amiguitos con los que iba, y no me conviene eso, por culpa de esos dos, sobre todo del tal Patrick mi Sam está así.

-¿Y que tanto viste en ese sueño? –le pregunté.

-Bueno, te lo contaré, iba en un auto con otras dos personas, sólo reconocí el nombre de uno, un tal Patrick, él iba conduciendo, y él iba demasiado rápido, no pudo frenar y creo que chocó, no sé, fue extraño, y ahora mi inquietud es saber ¿Cómo fue mi accidente?, porque siento que a ese tal Patrick lo conozco, pero no recuerdo de dónde, y la duda me está matando –me dijo alterada.

-Tranquilízate, Sam –Le dije, puse mi brazo derecho rodeando su cuello -Tranquila, no te presiones, ten paciencia, poco a poco lograrás recordar, ten Fe,

Sam recargó su rostro sobre mi pecho recostándose.

-Gracias, Carly, dime algo, ¿tú sabes algo acerca de mi accidente? –me preguntó Sam, mientras se enderezaba. Yo la estaba viendo de frente, vaya que su pregunta me sorprendió, claro que sé sobre su accidente, me informe mucho mejor que todos, hice las mejores investigaciones pero no fue nada fácil, pero aún así no le diré la verdad a Sam, no ahora, no quiero que se altere o quede más confundida.

-La verdad no, sólo sé que fue un accidente automovilístico y ya, sólo eso, no sé los detalles, lo siento –le dije tratando de sonar lo más segura posible.

**POV SAM**

Tenía la ligera esperanza de que Carly supiera algo al respecto sobre mi accidente, siento que a ese tal Patrick incluso lo quería mucho, pero bueno, como dijo Carly, debo tener paciencia, y Fe, y poco a poco recordaré lo que pasó.

El sentir el apoyo de Carly me hace tan feliz, cuando me abrazó sentí un cosquilleo, fue una sensación tan extraña, fue tan genial que incluso me tranquilicé, sentí que todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

**POV SAM. **

Faltaban pocos minutos para la hora de la salida, ya comenzaba a desesperarme, como siempre, pues tenía ganas de ver a Carly.

Yendo en el autobús, ambas íbamos conversando.

-Sam, el sábado quiero llevarte a un lugar no muy interesante, pero importante, ya que forma parte de una pista más –me dijo Carly, sonriendo.

-¿Dónde queda ese lugar?, ¿y qué es exactamente? –le pregunté confundida.

- Cerca de mi casa, confía en mí, y para poder ir debes conseguir el permiso de tu madre de quedarte a dormir en mi casa el viernes, y decirle que regresaras el domingo –me dijo sonriendo.

Pero ¿Qué le pasa?, es obvio que mi madre no me dará ese permiso, perdí la memoria, obvio no confiara si le digo "Hey mamá, pues fíjate que tengo una amiga que no conoces y me invitó a dormir en su casa", es obvio que es una locura muy grande.

-Carly, es imposible que consiga el permiso –le dije.

-Lo sé, pero tú ya tienes una técnica para conseguirlo, ya te haz quedado muchas veces en mi casa, pero obvio tu madre no sabe que conmigo, ella piensa que te quedas con tus amiguitas, Wendy y Katherine –me dijo, Carly, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando mencionó el nombre de mis amigas.

-Entonces quieres decir que le debo pedir permiso a mi madre de quedarme a dormir en casa de Wendy o Katherine, cuando en realidad me quedaré en la tuya –

-Así es –

-Aún así lo veo difícil, no creo que mi madre me deje

-Oh vamos, Sam, inténtalo –insistió Carly.

-De acuerdo, lo intentaré, encontraré la manera –le dije.

Se llegó la hora de bajarme del autobús, me despedí de Carly con un beso en la mejilla, y después ya bajé y caminé las cuadras necesarias para llegar a mi casa.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, sentada en la cama recargando mi espalda en la cabecera sosteniendo un lápiz con mi mano derecha y con la izquierda aquella libretita donde tengo anotadas las pistas que Shay me dio.

-¿Cuál será ese Username, y esa contraseña? –me pregunté susurrando a mí misma.

Observé de nuevo la libretita, y leí la pista número dos.

-¿La primera vez que nos hablamos?, ¿y en un bus?, en serio esto es muy confuso.

Cerré la libretita, no lograba concentrarme para intentar recordar algo al respecto, tenía tantas cosas que hacer, una de ellas era conseguir el permiso para quedarme en casa de Shay, ¿Cómo podré convencer a mi madre?,y otra era esa pregunta que no dejaba de hacerme de ¿Cómo fue mi accidente?, en serio que tantas inquietudes me provocaban dolor de cabeza.

Otro día más en la Universidad, y ya contaba con el plan perfecto para convencer a mi madre de que me deje dormir en otra casa.

Llegué a mi salón de clases y ahí estaban todos mis compañeros siendo un desmadre como siempre, algunos de la esquina de atrás platicando, otros contando chistes, otros terminando alguna tarea, y mis amigas estaban sentadas platicando, me acerqué a ellas y les salude con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, ¿Les puedo pedir un favor? –les pregunté mientras mostraba mi sonrisa más angelical.

-Claro, ¿Qué favor? –preguntó Wendy.

-Si, dinos –siguió Katherine.

-Por favor, Pam, deje que Sam se quede en mi casa a dormir este fin de semana –Le dijo Wendy a mi madre.

-No Wendy, es muy arriesgado, ¿Qué tal si Sam sufre otro dolor de cabeza más fuerte? –le respondió mi madre.

-Oh vamos mamá, me llevaré mi medicamento y lo seguiré tomando al pie de la letra, en serio quiero ir a la Pijamada de mis amigas –le insistí.

-De acuerdo, pero promete que entre tu y Katherine la cuidarán, y me mantendrán al tanto si algo malo pasa –le dijo mi madre.

Mi madre se rindió, y eso que no insistimos tanto.

-Sólo será un fin de semana, el domingo ya estaré aquí, Mamá –le dije.

-Se lo prometo Pam, -le respondió Wendy con una sonrisa.

Wendy y yo nos dirigimos a mi habitación, ella entró detrás de mí, cerró la puerta y me habló.

-Es increíble que me hicieras hacer esto por ti –me dijo Wendy, su tono sonaba algo molesto.

-Es la única opción que tuve para poder conseguir el permiso de estar fuera de casa el fin de semana –le dije.

-Pues si, fue tu única opción, pero yo me siento mal, tu madre ha depositado demasiada confianza en mí

-Y yo también en ti al hacer esto, y te agradezco demasiado que me hayas ayudado, eres una gran amiga –le dije.

-Lo hago porque te quiero, pero admito que no me gusta para nada la idea de que te quedes en casa de Carly, ¿Sabes?, aún estás a tiempo, ya no le hables, ya no trates de recordar todo lo que ella te ha dicho –me insistió, Wendy.

-¿Por qué no quieres que recuerde, Wendy?, ¿Tú ya sabes lo que Carly quiere que recuerde, cierto?, ¿Es tan malo? –le pregunté confundida.

Wendy quedó callada, me miró por 5 segundos y después respondió.

-Es malo para la sociedad, por eso lo mantienen en secreto –respondió, Wendy.

¿Por qué sería tan malo para la sociedad?, y ahora me siento más confundida, si Wendy lo sabe, ¿Por qué no me lo dice?, me complica la vida, o simplemente Carly, ¿Por qué no me lo dice? ¿Por qué me tiene que dar pistas?, esto ya me está hartando, y sobre mis sueños, acaso ¿Son visiones de mi vida?, ¿Será que lo que he soñado ya lo viví?, yo presiento que sí, odio estar en esta situación.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 5, ¿Un review?, chiquititillo :P. **

**¡Hasta luego! Chiquitines :3. "Cielo was here" :). **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**: La Pijamada.

**Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, todo es propiedad de Schneider Troll y Nickelodeon.**

**Nota: Y pues hola primero que nada pues hoy cumple 2 meses mi fanfic, ¡Qué rápido!, y sólo para avisarles que ya falta poquito para que Sam recuerde xD y digamos que ya comenzarán esos momentos llenos de mielecita, de amorcito, y así,P, okya, bueno aquí les dejo el Capítulo seis. **

**Mil Gracias a los que dejan Review :3. **

_**Mica: ¿Será que me puedes agregar a facebook para charlarlo mejor y en privado?, me fascina la idea de que alguien la quiera adaptar a otra pareja. Mi face es: "Heaven López" o pasame el tuyo para agregarte ;).  
**_

**POV SAM. **

Se acabó la rutina de escuela, ya por fin es viernes, acabo de terminar la llamada con mi madre donde me indica que estará al pendiente de mí, pero le dije que no se preocupe, que estaré bien, y creo que si se quedó tranquila.

Estoy aquí parada fuera del salón de Shay, esperando a que salga para irme con ella, ya que desde hoy me quedaré a dormir en su casa.

Por fin Carly salió de su salón de clases.

-¿Lista? –me pregunta entusiasmada.

-Claro que sí, estoy lista –le respondí.

-Genial, entonces vamos –me dijo ella.

Y de nuevo aquí vamos Carly y yo, nos dirigimos al para-bus y vamos conversando de cosas probablemente sin sentido, pero me genera alguna gracia.

Llegamos a un edificio conocido como "Bushwell" Plaza, entramos y vaya que era grande, subimos por un elevador y ¡Que maravilla!, se detuvo justo en su departamento.

Al entrar tuve la sensación de que ya había estado en ese lugar, comencé a visualizar poco a poco.

-bienvenida –me dijo Carly.

-Gracias –respondí yo, mientras seguía observando el lugar y caminaba al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó Shay confundida.

-Tengo la sensación de que puedo recordar algo, pero no me llega por completo a mi mente esa visión –le dije.

-No te esfuerces mucho, los recuerdos llegan solos –me dijo ella.

-¿Hermanita eres tú? –Gritó alguien, se escuchó una voz de algo así como un hombre desde el fondo.

-Si Spencer, soy yo, y vine con Sam –le respondió la castaña a esa voz.

Por fin salió esa persona de la voz tipo hombre, y por lo visto por el nombre y el físico si es un hombre.

-Hola Sam –me saludó.

-Hola –le saludé confundida.

-Soy Spencer, el hermano de Carly, sé lo que te pasó, así que no te esfuerces en recordarme, pronto lo harás con más calma –me dijo ese muchacho castaño, que por cierto se veía de unos 26 años.

-De acuerdo –le respondí.

-Bien Sam, ven, vamos a mi cuarto –me dijo Carly.

-Claro

Me dispuse a seguir a Carly.

Por fin llegamos a su habitación, era grande, muy grande, una habitación envidiable para todas las adolescentes, que juro que las haría llorar.

Observé la cama, y de pronto tuve un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

-¡Agh! –me quejé.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sam? –me preguntó Carly preocupada, mientras tanto yo tenía ambas manos sobre mi cabeza tratando de evitar el dolor.

-Me duele la cabeza –le dije.

Carly me sentó en su cama y de inmediato buscó en mi mochila mi medicamento.

_-Te amo –susurró cerca de mis labios y depositó un suave beso en mis labios._

_-¿Nuestro amor es eterno, verdad? –me preguntó, pero no lograba reconocer el tono de su voz._

-Duele demasiado, Carly –le dije.

¿Pero qué rayos?, ¿Por qué estaba recordando eso?, y el dolor aumentaba poco a poco.

-Ten –me dijo Carly dándome la pastilla y una botella de agua que sacó de mi mochila. Lo tomé de inmediato y me recosté en su cama.

-Relájate –me dijo ella recostándose a un lado de mí.

Se recostó sosteniéndose con su hombro derecho para fijar su mirada en mí, y yo recostada boca arriba comenzaba a estar confundida por ese sueño que recordé.

Carly acarició mi mejilla.

-Relájate Sam, no te estreses, todo está bien –me dijo ella mientras me seguía haciendo suaves caricias en mi rostro.

_-Te Amo –le dije_

_Acarició mi mejilla y después comenzó a alejarse._

De nuevo otro recuerdo, me senté sobre su cama de inmediato al recordar eso otra vez, pero aún así no recordaba por completo, en ese sueño todo estaba obscuro, no distinguía muy bien nada, y el tono de su voz menos.

-¿Qué pasa, Sam? –me preguntó Carly preocupada.

Se sentó también sobre su cama y noté que me observaba.

-Es que, este lugar se me hace conocido –le dije

-Bueno, es que ya haz estado aquí antes –me respondió ella.

-Si, pero es que creo que tu cuarto lo vi en mi sueño –le dije.

-¿Cuál sueño? –me preguntó Carly confundida.

-El sueño que te conté hace unos días, dónde soñé que estaba con alguien en una habitación y me decía ese alguien "te amo" y yo le respondía de la misma manera, con un "te amo", y creo que en mi sueño estábamos en tu cuarto, pero aún así no reconozco a la persona con la que estaba –le dije.

Carly me miró sorprendida.

-No te esfuerces en intentar recordar, mejor relájate, no quiero que te vuelva a dar ese dolor de cabeza –me dijo preocupada.

-De acuerdo –le respondí.

-Mira, vayamos a rentar unas películas, y por un licuado para que te distraigas, ¿De acuerdo? –me propuso Shay.

-De acuerdo, vamos –le dije.

**POV CARLY.**

Sam y yo sentadas aquí en el sofá, portando nuestra pijama, mientras que mi hermano está en casa de Calceto, es genial que estemos solas, si Sam recordara un poco más sobre su vida se daría cuenta que la película que estamos viendo es de su total desagrado, ella odia las películas románticas, pero no odia ser romántica ella, en fin, lo estoy disfrutando, se ve tan hermosa viendo fijamente la pantalla mientras come palomitas.

Después de ver la película romántica, le seguimos con una de comedia, y finalmente una de terror, la última es de las favoritas de Sam, ama ver como matan gente y todo eso, pero ella no lo sabe, si tan sólo lo recordara, sería genial.

Conforme avanzaba la película de terror en ciertas escenas yo me acercaba más a Sam, en una escena no aguanté y grité y ella me abrazó, me sentí protegida como en aquellas ocasiones.

-Tranquila Carly, -me dijo Sam.

Y así me tuvo abrazada el resto de la película, yo cubriéndome los ojos en algunas escenas, y ella actuando tan normal, como siempre.

**POV SAM. **

Al abrazar a Carly tuve la sensación de que ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, intento recordarlas pero nada, pero puedo sentirme casi 100 % segura de que si lo he hecho.

Carly me aseguró que yo ya me he quedado varias ocasiones a dormir en su casa, probablemente en esas ocasiones es donde ya lo he hecho, pero la sensación que tuve no sólo fue esa, sino que presiento que esos abrazos terminan en algo más, pero no recuerdo en qué.

La película terminó, Carly se puso de pie para encender la luz.

-Que bueno que ya acabó –dijo Shay asustada.

-Sólo es una película, ¿en serio te asustaste? –le pregunte riendo.

-No me asuste mucho, ya sé que es una película, pero a veces si se pasan, las hacen muy macabras –me respondió ella defendiéndose, mientras se sentaba a un lado de mí.

-¿Macabras? –pregunté yo levantando mi ceja izquierda y girando hacia la derecha apoyando mi codo en el respaldo del sofá colocando mis nudillos en mi mejilla.

-Macabras, tenebrosas, terribles, lo que sea, pero total, casi no me dio miedo –me dijo ella defendiéndose.

-Exacto, casi no te dio miedo porque te abracé –le dije.

-Eso es…cierto, -respondió ella rindiéndose ante la pequeña argumentación que estábamos teniendo.

Sonreí ante lo que respondió.

-¿Qué hora es? –le pregunté para cambiar el tema.

Sacó su peraphone de su bolsa trasera del pantalón.

-Las 3:15 a.m. –me respondió ella. –Ya deberíamos dormir, quiero que vayamos a ese lugar muy temprano –me dijo.

-¿Qué tan temprano? –le pregunté.

-A las 7:30 de la mañana ya deberíamos de estar en camino –me dijo.

Gruñí ante lo que dijo, que flojera levantarse temprano.

-¿En serio hay que ir a ese lugar? –le pregunté.

-Si Sam, en serio tenemos que ir, es una de las mejores pistas –me dijo sonriendo.

Se puso de pie.

-Ven, vamos a dormir –me dijo extendiendo su mano para que yo la tomará y la acompañará.

-De acuerdo –le dije tomando su mano.

Ambas subimos tomadas de la mano por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.

**POV CARLY. **

Ya eran las 7:00 a.m. y aquí seguíamos Sam & yo en la cama, me apoye de lado sobre la cama para contemplarla, se miraba tan linda, y recordé esos viejos tiempos, aquellos meses en los que se quedaba en mi casa, si tan sólo ella recordará que somos pareja sería diferente esta situación, la despertaría con un beso como siempre lo he hecho, pero hoy no puedo, eso la podría confundir aún más, debo llevar la situación paso a paso. Aunque pensándolo bien, ella esta profundamente dormida, y yo muero por volver a tocar sus suaves labios, tal vez debería besarla, uno de esos besos de pico, algo rápido, no creo que se dé cuenta, pero ¿Qué rayos?, no Shay, ¿y si se despierta?, mejor no, debo aguantarme, pero nada pierdo con intentarlo.

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

Sólo comencé a mover el hombro de Sam para despertarla.

-Hey sam –le susurré para no asustarla. –oye, despierta, tenemos que ir a ese lugar –le dije.

Ella comenzó a despertar poco a poco.

-¿Ya tan rápido amaneció? –me preguntó ella bostezando.

-Si Sam, muy rápido, anda, ponte lista, te espero abajo –le dije.

**POV SAM.**

Shay y yo nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento del edificio Bushwell.

-Ni loca me subo a esa moto –le dije a Shay.

-¿No confías en mí? –me preguntó Shay molesta.

-Si confío en ti, pero no en esa cosa que se llama moto

-Pero Sam, tu ya te haz subido muchas veces a esta moto, incluso la haz conducido –me dijo Shay.

¿Escuche bien?, ¿yo ya he conducido una moto?, pero ¿Qué rayos?, esto si que me sorprende.

-¿Yo haber conducido esta moto?, no lo creo –le dije.

-Pues créelo, que si lo haz hecho, si haz conducido esta moto, en fin, ahora sube, yo conduciré, todo será seguro, tan sólo ponte este casco –me dijo Shay dándome un casco de color negro.

Tomé el casco, ella se subió a la moto y mientras se colocaba ella su casco me habló.

-Anda Sam, sube, no hay tiempo que perder –me ordenó.

Di un gran suspiro.

-Está bien –le respondí, me rendí, no me quedó de otra, tenía que confiar en ella.

Me puse el casco de inmediato.

-¿Lista? –me preguntó ella.

-Eso creo –le respondí confundida.

-Sólo agárrate de mi cintura, y si quieres apóyate sobre mi espalda, así le hago yo cuando tu conduces –me dijo ella.

-De acuerdo –respondí, e hice lo que me indicó.

Y aquí vamos, voy recargada sobre la espalda de Shay. Es increíble que sienta un poco de miedo, pero por lo visto Shay va conduciendo con precaución, así que eso me relaja sólo un poquito.

_-No Sam, no hagas eso –me decía Shay asustada, mientras que yo aceleraba un poco más la velocidad en la moto._

_-Tranquila Shay, tengo todo bajo control –le dije._

_-No Sam, no tienes todo bajo control, ya conduce con precaución, por favor –me dijo enojada._

_-Confía en mí bebé –le dije._

_-Si confío en ti, pero no en esta moto, por favor conduce con precaución, hazlo por mí, ¿Si?_

_-De acuerdo –le dije. _

-¿Bebé? –susurré a mí misma.

-¿Dijiste algo? –me preguntó Carly.

-No, nada, tú sigue conduciendo –le dije.

¿Qué fue eso?, acabo de recordar algo, entonces es verdad, yo ya he conducido esta moto, pero no recordé lo suficiente, mejor ni me esfuerzo, no quiero que me dé otro dolor de cabeza tan fuerte.

Shay estacionó la moto por ahí, por algún lugar cerca de ahí, caminamos hacia un parque, muy bonito.

-Ven –me dijo Carly tomándome de la mano para guiarme por el camino.

Llegamos hasta una banca que estaba muy retirada de las demás, el parque era grande, sus bellos árboles y césped muy bien cuidados, de un color verde.

-¿y bien?, ¿qué hacemos aquí? –le pregunté a Shay.

-Ven, siéntate –

Obedecí a Carly, me senté a lado de ella en esa banca blanca que estaba debajo de un enorme árbol que daba sombra.

-¿Y bien? –le volví a preguntar.

-Pues bueno, hace meses tú y yo vinimos aquí, nos sentamos en esta banca y sucedió algo maravilloso, y de hecho venir aquí en aquel entonces fue tu idea –me dijo.

Comencé a observar el parque poco a poco, voltee de un lado a otro lentamente.

-Pues si hace meses vinimos y fue mi idea debo admitir que tengo ideas geniales –le dije sonriendo.

-De hecho, tienes ideas maravillosas –me dijo Shay.

-¿Y qué fue lo maravilloso que sucedió aquí? –le pregunté.

-Y ahí está la pista, debes recordarlo –me dijo Shay sonriendo.

¡Ah!, joder, ahora debo recordar esto, si aún no logro recordar parte de las otras pistas.

-Lo veo imposible panque-cito –le dije.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –me preguntó Carly sorprendida.

-Panque-cito –le respondí confundida. –Carly, acabo de recordar algo –le dije.

Ella quedó sorprendida.

-¿Qué recordaste? –me preguntó Shay entusiasmada.

Carly me observaba esperando mi respuesta, yo también la observaba, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme un poco, y es entonces que me doy cuenta que cada que tengo un recuerdo me duele la cabeza.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo seis, gracias por pasarse por aquí, ¿Un review?, uno chiquititillo :P. **


End file.
